


Birthday

by Ringo_Angel



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky is full of sass, Car Sex, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Soft Steve, Top Steve Rogers, others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringo_Angel/pseuds/Ringo_Angel
Summary: Takes place after Endgame, but Steve returned to Bucky after returning the stones.Its Bucky's birthday and Steve wants his day to be perfect!I know that its a day late but Happy Birthday Bucky!!!!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DevilJesus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/gifts).



Bucky sighed as he woke up, his eyes adjusting to the early morning light. He sat up slowly, rubbing at his eyes with his hand. 

It was weird, living in the Avengers Headquarters. But everyone that had been accepted as an Avenger had their own room and was welcome to stay. 

Bucky just sat for a while, his eyes looking down at his hands - one flesh, one metal. Shuri had made his new arm so perfectly, it wasn’t heavy like his old one and there wasn’t always that nagging pain every time he moved. 

He still wasn’t sure if he counted as an Avenger. There were still people in the facility that didn’t feel safe around Bucky. Even when they knew he’d helped in the final battle against Thanos. 

Steve has said that it didn’t matter what others thought, because he knew Bucky was good. That was always enough. Steve always knew what to say to make him feel better. 

Steve...

Bucky hadn’t seen him in days. He’d gone off with Sam somewhere to follow a lead on Crossbones' old unit. Bucky was invited to go too, or rather challenged by Sam, but Steve told him to stay at home. 

Did Steve ever want him there? 

Bucky shook his head, letting those thoughts die fast. He quickly got out of bed. He pulled on some joggers and a white beater. That’ll do. 

He walked towards the kitchen area, knowing that everyone else would be out and about by now. He was right, the kitchen was dead. 

Bucky went to the fridge, grabbing for the milk carton. He couldn’t help but tense, suddenly having a flashback. It was weird now, to have choices, to have your own say. Your own life. 

“Do I really belong here...?” Bucky mumbled, placing the carton back. 

“Of course you do.” Bucky immediately jumped, turning around and seeing Steve, arms crossed as he leaned against the door. 

Bucky couldn’t help but give him a once-over, seeing him in Cap gear always gave Bucky flutters. “Your back then?” He leaned against the counter, trying his best to seem casual. “Thought you and Sam were gonna elope.” 

Steve laughed. God, Bucky loved that sound. “Well,” Steve pushes off from the wall, walking towards Bucky before placing his hands on the counter and trapping him. “He’s not the one I’d want to elope with.” 

Bucky raised a brow, a scoff following. He really hoped that his blush wasn’t as visible as it felt. Steve just smirked, leaning a little closer. “You’re up late, Buck. Sleep well?” 

Bucky leaned back a little, trying to widen the distance between them. Steve just leaned closer, “Hey, Buck, it’s been six days...”

“This is shared space.” Bucky reminded. 

“So? Who’s gonna walk in?” Steve leaned in again, his lips a breath away from Bucky’s. 

“Me.” 

Steve turned his head, eyes narrowing to where Clint had just walked in. Bucky easily pushed Steve away, walking towards the other side of the kitchen.

“Really… right now?” Steve frowned, walking towards Clint. The spy had become the new ‘leader’ of new avenger recruits, so he was at the headquarters a lot more. 

“Hey, any coffee?” Sam walked in next, looking over to Bucky, who happened to be making a pot. 

Steve couldn’t help but roll his eyes. This isn’t how he wanted their reunion to be. He made sure that he got back in time, and now the others were all in the way. 

“Bucky?” Steve called out, his voice weirdly soft. “Let’s go out for breakfast, leave the children behind.” He gestured to Sam. 

“Oooh, so that’s how it’s gonna be.” Sam chuckled. 

Steve just smirked, before walking over to Bucky and standing right in front of him. “Wanna go?” 

Bucky just smiled, “you’ll have to let me change first. You too, I ain’t going for pancakes with Captain America.” He said it in the most disgusted tone he could muster. 

Steve just chuckled again. Bucky walked out of the kitchen and towards his own room, needing to at least look presentable. He went for black jeans and threw a black top on. Topped off with a black jacket. 

When Bucky went down towards the front door, Steve was standing waiting for him. Blue jeans, tight white shirt and leather jacket. He looked good, but then again he always did. 

Steve immediately smiled when he saw Bucky, literal sparkles around him. Bucky felt a little inferior next to Steve, but he’d never give up the chance to spend time with him. 

“There’s this really nice brunch place down by seventh.” Steve said as they were walking down the walkway to the garage. Bucky was smiling at him, just happy that they had a small date right now. 

The drive into the city was nice, just Steve chatting away about things that don’t matter. Bucky was just looking over him, leaning on his palm against the window. 

Ever since Thanos’s defeat, Steve seemed a lot happier. Bucky had overheard him telling Sam that he’d gone back to say goodbye to Peggy while he gave back the stones to their timelines. It was weird that he didn’t tell Bucky about it, but then again, it’s not like he really cared. 

Bucky didn’t know Peggy that well, and honestly neither did Steve. It was nice he got to say bye, so there was always that. “I might get scrambled eggs and bacon on the side.” Steve stated, thinking about his breakfast. 

Bucky smirked, “slow down there, you not planning to eat the rest of the day?” 

Steve just smiled at him, genuine happiness on his face. They pulled up to the brunch place, and Steve was quick to get them a booth table by the window. Weirdly, it was away from the other patriots. 

“How many times have you been here than?” Bucky questioned as he walked behind Steve to the table. Steve sat opposite him, smiling cutely. 

“Only a couple of times, but I thought that you’d like this place.” Steve looked around. Bucky followed his eyes, seeing the interior was full of old motifs. Even stuff from back in their day. 

Bucky just hummed in response. They both ordered pancakes, and Steve got his side of scrambled eggs and bacon. When it all arrived, Steve pushed the extra food towards Bucky when he noticed him looking. 

“Hey, you ordered it…” 

“Yeah, but you clearly want it.” Steve winked, trying to tease with his words. Bucky just shook his head, but quickly accepted the food anyway. 

Steve couldn’t help but smile as he watched Bucky devour his ice cream covered, chocolate chip pancakes. He looked so big eyed and cute eating them, like a kid. 

“Remember when we got crepes from that food truck and the eggs weren’t cooked enough?” Steve was reminiscing again. They both did usually. 

“You still ate all of it anyway.” Bucky grinned, remembering the smaller Steve eating that massive crepe. 

“It seemed like a waste of money to throw it.” Steve shrugged, but he was still smiling. 

After Steve paid for their breakfast, he suggested that they go for a walk. Bucky wasn’t opposed, it was nice to get out and about. The both of them walked down the street, baseball caps on to hide them a little from the public eye. 

Everyone knew Captain America, and unfortunately a lot knew of the Winter Soldier as well. They made their way to one of the smaller parks, where not a lot of families ventured too. 

Bucky looked up at the trees, seeing as though they were almost tunnelling the walkway. Steve But his lip, slowly reaching his hand out. He was on Bucky’s left, but it didn’t matter to him at all. 

Steve interlocked their fingers, holding tight to the metallic hand. Bucky immediately turned to Cap, seeing the small, shy smile on his face. 

“We’re outside…” Bucky wasn’t used to PDA with Steve. In the past he’d play it up with girls, trying to get Steve’s attention. But now that the other person was Steve, it was so much more embarrassing. 

“It’s quiet around here…” Steve tightened his grasp, a small blush raising on his cheeks. It was little moments where Bucky could still see the small Steve from 1940. It always made him happy to see that Steve was always Steve, no matter what. 

They walked hand in hand for a while, no words between them. It was nice, having this time to themselves. Bucky clenched his hand around Steve’s, a smile on his face. 

Steve stoke a glance at him, seeing how happy he looked. To others it might not have been obvious, but Steve could see every emotion change, no matter how small. 

“Come on!” He suddenly pulled Bucky, catching him off guard. 

“Where are we going?” Bucky questioned, but didn’t pull away from Steve. He led them through a tiny clearing, hidden away by some trees. 

“I wanna show you something.” Steve went through first, before gently pulling Bucky after him; their hands still secure. 

Bucky’s eyes widened, seeing the small pond area Steve had brought him too. It was beautifully kept and the way the sun was tangled made it even more so. 

“Wow…” Bucky nodded as he looked around. It felt like he hadn’t seen anything this pretty and simple in such a long time. 

“I wanted to show you this place.” Steve was looking around like he was really proud. 

“You know this is a no trespass area, right?” Bucky had noticed the sign when he was first dragged through the trees by Steve.

Steve just laughed, suddenly turning to Bucky. He took hold of his other hand, holding both as they faced each other. “That means no one will come here, right?” He leaned in, suddenly pressing his lips to Bucky’s. 

Bucky’s eyes widened for a second before they easily fluttered closed. It was only a soft kiss, but it was still nice and heart clenching. Steve pulled away first, seeing the lidded look in Bucky’s expression. 

“You’re so cute.” He smacked Steve in the back of the head. Cap only laughed, suddenly pulling Bucky into a hug. 

Bucky was quick to hug back. He still couldn’t believe that they were both here; it was like a dream to still be with Steve. Steve pressed a kiss to Bucky’s head; if he wasn’t enjoying the hug so much he would have made a witty quip. 

“Come on, we still got places to go.” Steve pulled him back to the park. They made their way to the car, and Bucky didn’t even ask where they were going.

They seemed to drive around for hours, but Steve stopped off at random places along the way. Little shops, cafes, you name it Steve stopped. They’d driven out of the bustling city and were on the backstreets. 

“It’s really changed, huh?” Bucky hadn’t really admired how the world had changed around him. When he was awakened from cryo-freeze back then he was only after a target and that was it. The rest of the world meant nothing. 

Bucky sighed, leaning against the window. No matter what, his thoughts always went back to that. He’d done so many bad things, and he could never forgive himself. But, Steve has forgiven him right off the bat. 

Bucky glanced at Steve, who was too busy focusing on the windy roads. He really did love Bucky unconditionally. Steve had done so much for him, and it made Bucky’s heart swell to an impossible size. 

“I love you.” 

Steve suddenly got the brakes, stopping the car. They were on some deserted road, but Bucky’s words had taken Cap by surprise. 

“Huh?” Steve turned to Bucky with big eyes. 

“What?” Bucky played dumb. He’d never really said it out loud, but it was way more obvious through his expressions and actions anyway. So, it’s not like it was a surprise to Steve. 

“Say it again.” Steve demanded, his blue eyes staring into Bucky’s soul. 

“Say what.” He wasn’t going to yield. 

“Please say it again.” Steve had his puppy eyes on now. 

Bucky rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. “Keep driving, I’m not stating the obvious again.” 

Steve smirked, turning back to the road and driving again. That was it, the last straw. He only drove for a couple more minutes before pulling into a deserted area out of sight from the road. 

Bucky furrowed his brows, wondering why they’d stopped again. “Steve, wha-?” He was immediately cut off when he turned to Steve, the other’s lips on his again. 

Steve pulled back before suddenly jumping over. “What are you doing!?” Bucky flushed as Steve crawled on top of him, simultaneously pushing his seat down flat. 

Steve was practically lying on him now, just looking down at Bucky. “Steve,” Bucky started, keeping his voice steady, “what are you doing?” 

“I love you too, Buck.” Steve chuckled, watching Bucky’s cheeks turn pink. 

“I know you do.” He answered, since he was more aware then everyone. 

“I haven’t said it yet have I?” Steve grinned cheekily, “happy birthday, Buck.” 

Bucky blinked stupidly for a second. He hadn’t even realised that it was his birthday, it wasn’t really something that he cared about these days. After all, he was over 100. Who counts after 40? 

“Thanks.” Bucky glanced around the car, like he was searching. “Where’s my present then?” He looked back at Steve expectantly. 

“I’m right here.” Steve gestured to himself. “I’m gonna spoil you all day. Starting with a nice breakfast and romantic walk. Then we’re gonna have a nice meal in Paris.” 

“Paris?” Bucky raised an eyebrow in disbelief. 

“Yeah. I’m just gonna take one of the Quinjets.” Steve shrugged. 

“Are you allowed to just take them?” Bucky wasn’t convinced. 

“I’m Captain America, who’s gonna stop me?” Steve was way too proud of himself. “Anyway I made the reservation already, so we can’t not go.” 

Bucky laughed at that, seeing as though Steve was going all out. “Goddamitt, Steve… I told you I’m not worth all the effort.” He would have been fine with a cupcake at home. 

Steve suddenly cupped his face, forcing them to look straight at each other. “You’re worth it. To me, you’re worth everything.” 

Bucky glanced away, his entire face felt like it was on fire. Why did Steve have to look so serious when saying something so cheesy? Whatever, it made him happy nonetheless. 

“You really love me too much.” Bucky teased. 

“I can love you even more.” Steve countered. “I can show everyone on Earth that I love you, if that’s what you want.” 

“Don’t be stupid… I’m fine if it’s just us.” Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, effortlessly pulling him down. They kissed again, but this time Bucky wasn’t letting him pull back. 

Steve slipped his tongue past Bucky’s patted lips. They kissed deeply, the both of them getting lost in each other. It wouldn’t be the first time, but there was no one to interrupt them here. Like that time Rhodes walked in when they were on the couch. 

Bucky broke the kiss needing air. Steve was panting heavily too, his face flushed and pupils blown. Bucky scoffed, glancing down seeing the erection striating in Steve’s jeans. 

“Hmm, it’s been a while, huh?” Bucky baited, lifting his leg and hitting Steve where he needed it with his thigh. 

“Nnh!” Steve gritted his teeth, jolting a little at the contact. His eyes narrowed down at Bucky, seeing his proud smirk. “You’re no different.” He reached down, cupping Bucky through his own jeans. 

“Shit…” Bucky bit his lip. They were both horny in a car, that was new. 

Steve sat up suddenly, pulling off his jacket. He wasted no time disposing of his shirt too, throwing it into the driver’s seat. “Well, I was gonna give it to you all night, but I suppose a bit now wouldn’t kill us.”

“A bit?” Bucky scoffed again, “if you’re gonna commit now then don’t stop.” 

Steve was a little taken back, “really? You wanna go all the way, in the car?” 

“Isn’t it my birthday, and aren’t you going to spoil me?” Bucky pushed Steve back, sitting up and shrugging off his own jacket. The shirt followed after, fast. Bucky quickly sat the seat back up, but slithering his way into the backseat. 

Steve immediately followed, both of them far from graceful as they shuffled to get comfy. Thankfully Steve had thought about this option, so he had a condom and lube in his back pocket. He took out the items, leaving them in arms reach as he shuffled around trying to get rid of his lower garments. 

Bucky looked at the items for a few seconds. He knew that Steve was wanting it; he could always feel the lust when Steve looked at him. As much as Steve loved him, he lusted for him just as desperately. Not that Bucky didn’t. He’d jump on Steve gladly at any time of day. He’d been waiting for this relationship all his life, so there was no way he wasn’t getting his fill. 

Steve had successfully pulled his jeans and boxers off, freeing his fully hard cock. Bucky couldn’t help but admire all of Steve; he was so beefy and manly and perfect. Not that Bucky was lacking, but this stacked Steve was still a difference from the small frail Stevie he used to be. 

“You too, Buck.” Steve pulled Bucky’s jeans and boxers off next, leaving him just as naked. Mini Bucky was at full glory too, happy to be freed from the tight confinements. 

Steve glided his hand down Bucky’s chest to his abdomen. He’d always loved Bucky’s body; he was built perfectly from birth. Always had height, good looks, and he was a great guy. Steve had always loved Bucky; he was happy that they’d become friends and now it was like his dreams had all come true. 

“You done staring?” Bucky woke Steve up from his thoughts. 

“I can’t help that you’re perfect.” Steve grinned before pressing a soft kiss to Bucky’s collarbone. 

‘You’re the perfect one, you idiot.’ Bucky kept his comeback to himself. He didn’t want to set Steve off into a big speech trying to convince him that he was worth the entire world again. 

Bucky tilted his head back, letting Steve bite and suck at the soft flesh there. He always liked to leave little marks, thinking that Bucky wouldn’t notice them. He didn’t mind being marked by Steve, but he’d never say it. 

Steve kissed further down, licking at one of Bucky’s nipples. He grazed his teeth against the sensitive flesh, pulling a little groan from Bucky. Steve glanced up, smiling again. He continued to kiss downwards stopping to give his navel some love. 

“Steve…” Bucky sat up, “let me too…” he wanted to lick and touch Steve. Captain America was his, so he wanted to get as much as he could. 

“No.” Steve pushed Bucky back down on the seats. He manoeuvred slightly, wrapping a strong around Bucky’s hips and lifting him. 

“Hey!” Bucky snapped, seeing as though now he was on his upper back. Steve was looking directly at his ass now, like he was thinking about the best way to go about it would be. 

“I said I’d spoil you, so that’s what I’m gonna do.” Steve reminded, before licking his lips. 

“What? You’re not gonna, right?” Bucky’s eyes were wide as he saw Steve slowly move closer to him. “I told you… I don’t like- Ahh!” 

Steve licked at his rim, making sure to be slow. He continued a few licks before clamping his mouth over Bucky’s entrance. Bucky instantly threw his head back, feeling Steve’s tongue wiggle its way inside of him. 

“Ah, fuck!” Bucky gritted his teeth, raking a hand through his hair. Steve continued to thrust his tongue in and out, lapping at the inner walls. 

Bucky’s cock was starting to drip, snaking down his abs. He’d told Steve that he didn’t like this, it made him feel too good and he hated to come first. 

Steve opened his eyes, watching Bucky closer and analysing his reactions. Bucky had his bottom lip between his teeth, trying his best to suppress his moans. 

Steve stroked his hands down Bucky’s sides, easily pulling shudders from him. “O-okay… Okay Steve… that’s enough…” Bucky gasped when he released his lip. 

“A little more…” Steve whispered before returning to his hole. He sucked and licked a bit more aggressively. 

“Ah! Nnh!” Bucky moaned loud, his body shuddering as he released himself. Steve smirked seeing that Bucky had come from just his tongue. 

Steve gently lowered his body back to the leather seats. Bucky was breathing hard, an arm thrown over his eyes. “I fucking hate you…”

“I love you too.” Steve answered, knowing that Bucky could never mean those words. He reached for the lube, popping the cap and pouring some into the palm of his hand. 

“I told you I don’t like it…” Bucky sighed, slowly moving his arm and looking at Steve. 

“Seems to me that you really like it.” He used his clean hand to run a finger through the cum now adoring Bucky’s abs. 

“I will actually kill you.” 

“Maybe later.” Steve quickly grabbed Bucky’s leg, hiking it over his shoulder. He rubbed the now lukewarm lube over Bucky’s hole, making sure that there was also enough on his fingers. 

Bucky tensed a little, feeling Steve push a finger inside of him. “Relax, Buck. You’re always so tight.” He pressed at the fleshy walls, trying to open him up. How did his tongue even fit in there? 

“It’s… hard to relax…” Bucky tried to calm his breathing but it was still difficult. 

“It’s okay. Just breathe.” Steve pushed in a second finger, adding a little more lube as he did. 

“What do you think I’m doing, Steve?” Bucky growled, but still did his best to relax. Whatever he was doing must have worked because Steve easily slipped in a third finger. 

Bucky convulsed, a soft moan escaping him. Steve smirked, easily finding that one spot that would make him jump. “Ah! Shit!” Steve was pressing into his prostate, making sure to press hard. 

Bucky could feel tears well in his eyes. He pressed his right hand to Steve’s chest, pushing at him slightly. “Enough… let me now…” Steve pulled his fingers out of Bucky, letting him sit up. “You… sit back…” Bucky demanded. 

Steve let Bucky push him into the sitting position, letting him lean back against the window. Bucky grabbed the condom, easily ripping it open. Steve just sat back and watched as Bucky lowered down towards his cock. 

Bucky glanced up at Steve through his lashes, smirking before placing the condom over the leaking tip. Steve hissed a little, not having been touched since he’d set himself free. 

Bucky sealed his lips over the head, slowly lowering his head. Steve let out a moan as Bucky took more and more of his cock in. 

It was difficult, getting all of Steve’s cock in his throat. Bucky relaxed his throat best he could, trying not to gag as Steve’s cock slid down Bucky’s throat. 

“Fuck! Ah… shit, Buck…” Steve gripped at Bucky’s hair, tugging him slightly. “Okay… I wanna be inside you.” 

Bucky gave one last hard suck before pulling off of Steve’s cock. “Shit, Buck… why do you make me so-”

“Don’t continue.” Bucky warned, before climbing onto Steve’s lap. “I’m tired of waiting.” He aligned himself over Steve’s cock, lowering a little and letting the cock prod at him. 

“Wow, you’re getting desperate.” Steve grinned, his hands already resting on Bucky’s hips. 

“Not as desperate as you.” Bucky leaned forwards, resting his forehead against Steve’s. “I can feel you trying to pull me into your dick.” 

“Yeah?” Steve tilted his head a little, kissing Bucky’s chin. “And I can feel your ass twitching.” 

“Shut up.” Bucky grabbed Steve’s chin with his metal hand, tilting his head and bringing their lips together in a kiss again. 

Bucky lowered down taking in Steve’s cock one inch at a time. He gripped onto Steve’s shoulder, digging his nails into his flesh. His metal hand had moved to Steve’s hair, tugging at the strands of perfect blonde. 

Steve helped pull Bucky down until he was perfectly sat in his lap. “Fuck…” Bucky gasped into Steve’s mouth, his ass clenching around the hard cock inside of him. 

“You’re so tight, Buck…” Steve leaned forwards, his arms wrapping around Bucky and holding him close. “It’s been a while, huh?” 

“Well, we’re not going anymore.” Bucky grinned, lifting his hips up before slamming back down. They both groaned, feeling the heat. 

Bucky started a soft pace for a while, keeping his leverage on Steve’s shoulder. “Nh… ah…” he made small gasps and moans with each thrust, his hair starting to stick to his sweaty face. 

Steve was groaning too, feeling Bucky squeeze him hard at every up pull. The car was starting to heat up inside, the windows fogging up. They were both covered in sweat, licking and biting at each other’s flesh. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Bucky bounced with a little more vigor, trying to angle his hips right. Steve had attached his lips to Bucky’s neck, kissing and sucking.

Bucky sighed softly, his thighs starting to tremble. It was really hot, and he was starting to lose strength from the feeling. “Steve… Ah… I can’t…” He whimpered a little as Steve pulled away from him. 

“Is it time for me to spoil you?” Steve teased, his thumbs drawing little circles on Bucky’s hip bones. 

“Yes… I can’t anymore…” Bucky didn’t usually give up this early on. He’d ride Steve all night, but it had been awhile and he was feeling too weak. 

Steve wasn’t one to argue, so he quickly manoeuvred them. Bucky gasped as Steve pulled out of him, before turning him over. Bucky was suddenly on all fours, everything back there on display for Steve. 

Bucky glanced over his shoulder, only to see Steve staring down at his ass. “You like what you see?” Bucky taunted, giving his ass a little wiggle. 

“You know I do.” Steve suddenly gripped Bucky's hips, thrusting deep and hard. One stroke and his entire cock was buried inside Bucky. 

“Ahh!” Bucky moaned loudly, his grip on the leather seats hard. Steve started up at a fast pace, making sure to pull all the way out to the head of his cock before thrusting all back in. 

Each time he struck Bucky’s prostate, sending jolts of pleasure rushing through him. “Steve…!” Bucky moaned desperately, his metal hand easily tearing into the leather. 

Steve didn’t care. He envelopes himself over Bucky’s back, pressing in hard and deep. The car was definitely rocking now, probably a little too violently. Bucky threw his right hand up, pressing it to the cool window, feeling the condensation. 

“Steve… Steve…” he continued to can’t his name, seeing as though it was the only word he could string together. 

Steve smiled before wrapping one arm around Bucky’s chest and pulling him up into sitting on his knees. Bucky was thankful they were in an suv, so there was more headroom in the car. 

Steve still continued to thrust into Bucky, making sure that they were both feeling as much as they could. “Love you, Buck.” He whispered into Bucky’s ear before pressing a chaste kiss to his nape. 

“Steve… Ste… Ah!” Bucky pushes his ass back each time Steve thrust forwards. He was starting to feel lightheaded, and his cock was leaking onto the leather. 

Steve gently cupped Bucky’s jaw, turning him towards him. Their mouth met easily, in a tangled web of tongues and saliva. Steve was dominating the kiss, like he was starving for it. 

Bucky broke the kiss in a deep gasp, feeling Steve even deeper. His metal hand grabbed Steve’s hand, which was still parked on his hip. His other hand was gripping Steve’s hair, tugging again. 

“I’m getting close, Buck…” Steve moaned out, his hips starting to stutter the pace. 

“M-me too…” Bucky wasn’t even sure if he could see straight anymore, he was too busy focusing on Steve. It was always Steve. 

Steve brought his hand down from Bucky’s chest, gliding over his sweat soaked abdomen. He took hold of Bucky’s cock, striking it incredibly slow in contrast to his powerful thrusts. 

“Ah! Steve, w-wait!” Bucky gripped Steve's wrist, trying to stop him. Steve groaned as he felt the metal dig into his wrist. Bucky continued to tug at his hair, pulling grunts from him. 

“It’s okay, Buck. You can come.” Steve squeezed the head of Bucky’s cock. “I know you really want to. You’re tightening up so much around me.”

“Sh-shut up… ngh!” Bucky lolled his head back onto Steve’s shoulder, his entire body trembling. It felt good, really good. 

Steve quickened his pace so he was stroking Bucky in time with his thrust. Bucky’s moans seemed to shift a pitch higher, his whines becoming more and more desperate. 

Steve could feel his lower abdomen tense. The hot coil was burning inside of him, ready to be unleashed. “Ha… Buck, I’m gonna… ah!” 

“Ah! Steve!” 

Steve came first, after thrusting in as physically possible before his body stopped him. He clenched his hand around Bucky subconsciously, causing him to throw his head back with a whine of Steve’s name as he came hard onto the leather sheets. 

Steve wrapped both arms around Bucky, pulling him back to lean against him again. Bucky was breathing hard, his eyes lidded as he stared at the car ceiling. Steve’s breathing was no easier, but he was too busy burying his nose into Bucky’s hair. 

“That was…” Bucky croaked out. 

“Intense.” Steve finished, hugging Bucky tightly. 

Bucky turned his head a little, trying to see as much of Steve as he could from his current position. “Hey… let go of me, it’s really sweaty in here.” He didn’t make any attempt to move. 

Steve just smiled before shaking his head. Steve opened the windows a little and they just sat there together for a while. Bucky slowly lifted himself off of Steve’s flaccid cock with a groan. Steve disposed of the condom, before pulling Bucky back into his embrace. 

When the sweat and cum had dried, that’s when Steve pulled out the wet wipes. “Wow you really come prepared, huh?” Bucky huffed as Steve carefully cleaned him down. He was taking extra care around his inner thighs, too much care. 

Bucky would have complained and taken over himself, but he felt too lazy. Anyway, Steve seemed far too happy to do it. Whatever, Bucky was to be spoiled today anyway. 

After they cleaned up, Steve gathered each of their clothes. They both struggled to get dressed in the back of the suv together. There were plenty of laughs and playful kicks as Bucky shimmed into his jeans. 

When they were dressed, the both of them decided it was probably best to get some fresh air. Bucky climbed onto the hood of the car, leaning back against the glass. His ass was a little sensitive as he sat on the hard metal, but he wouldn’t mention it. 

After opening all the doors, and wiping down the seats, Steve finally came to join him. They both just laid back on the hood, looking up at the blue, afternoon sky. 

“How are you enjoying your birthday so far?” Steve asked, before turning to look at Bucky. He was still staring up at the sky, his hand behind his head while the other lay over his stomach. 

“Honestly… it’s been more than perfect.” He wouldn’t have minded staying at home. 

“Well, I’m glad.” Steve over to Bucky, kissing the corner of his mouth.

“So, you planned car sex?” Bucky questioned, making Steve tense. 

“I… I wasn’t actually.” Steve slowly turned his head, licking eyes with his Bucky instantly. 

“Ah, even with all the supplies.” Bucky was full of sarcasm. 

“That was in case you wanted car sex. So it was a good thing I brought them all.” Steve received a playful punch to the arm. 

“Don’t even try and blame me.” Bucky threatened. Steve just laughed, wrapping an arm around Bucky’s shoulders and pulling him close to his body. 

“Well, we were both pretty desperate for it.” Steve concluded, ultimately blaming them both. 

“Yeah… felt amazing though.” Bucky tilted his head, resting it on Steve’s pec. It was nice and peaceful, just the two of them lost in their own moment. 

“Yeah it did.” Steve agreed. He was stroking Bucky’s hair gently, just feeling content. 

The minutes passed as they stared at the clouds rolling by. “So, Paris?” Bucky had his eyes closed as he spoke. He was close to drifting away. 

“Yeah. City of love.” Steve tightened his arm around Bucky, leaning his head on his. 

“You are incredibly cheesy, you know that?” Bucky always knew Steve was this kind of man. 

“I guess so, but only for you.” Steve was right about that. Others seemed to think that he was perfect, but in reality he was still a massive dork. 

Bucky hummed before he suddenly sat up. “I wanna see Paris.” He’d never been there, and spending time just walking around aimlessly with Steve sounded good enough for him. 

Steve sat up too, his face grinning in happiness. “Then let’s go now. Our reservation isn’t for a good few hours though.” Even in France time there were still a good few hours. 

“That’s the whole point, idiot.” Bucky ruffled Steve’s hair before sliding off the hood of the car. He stumbled slightly, but managed to catch himself on his wobbly legs. 

Steve jumped off the hood, walking back round to the driver's seat. They both climbed into the car, now thankfully aired out. Bucky leaned back in his seat, ignoring the dull pain in his ass as he shuffled to get comfy. 

Steve started up the suv, pulling out of the secret location and back onto the extremely quiet road. Bucky turned to Steve as they drove their way back to headquarters. 

“I’m having a shower first.” He clarified, feeling a little too sore and sticky. “You can join me if you want.” 

Steve’s hands suddenly gripped the wheel tighter. Bucky smirked, it was fun to provoke him. 

“I might just take you up on that offer.” Steve wasn’t one to say no to something amazing like that. 

“You better do.” It was Bucky’s birthday after all. So surely, he should get anything he wants. And all he really wants is Steve Rogers, and now he has him all to himself.


End file.
